Malditas Mañanas
by MaferKP
Summary: Ichigo siempre se consideraba y le gusta considerarse un buen vecino. Lástima que esa imagen se arruino en el maldito momento en que tuvo que ir a buscar el correo con medio cerebro dormido. OneShot Ichiruki. Advertencias: exhibicionismo y un Ichigo algo muy curioso...(? Oh dios! :O


**Mmm…llegó MaferKP con un… OneShot!? D: raro no? Especialmente cuando debería estar publicando para Next to You…pero bueno, el hecho es que esta idea no salía de mi cabeza y tenía q publicarla! **

**Yo no sé que tengo con las historias de amor donde los protagonistas son vecinos xD Solo quiero decir que este OneShot es completamente independiente de Next to You a pesar de que se desarrolla en un ambiente parecido.**

**Advertencias: lenguaje grosero, exhibicionismo (¿?) JAJAJA, un Ichigo stalker (¿?),algo de ooc y bueno no sé…espero que no exista algún problema de redacción. También ligero sarcasmo a lo largo de la historia, aunque creo que se tornara algo obvio cuando lean jajaja**

**Disclaimer: Bleach no me pertenece.**

**Malditas mañanas**

_OneShot Ichiruki_

Ichigo Kurosaki siempre se consideraba y le gusta considerarse un buen vecino.

Cuando la familia que vivía al lado se mudó hacia unos 3 meses, él fue cordialmente a presentarse; o mejor dicho fue obligado a ir por sus dos hermanas menores.

La familia nueva era pequeña, una madre, un padre y una hija que, según la madre, era un año mayor que Ichigo y estaba en su último año de secundaria.

Está bien, quizás Ichigo nunca hizo algo para socializar aún más con sus vecinos desde esa primera vez, pero eso no significaba que él no sonreía o saludaba a la familia cuando se los tropezaba en algún momento, como cuando paseaba a su perro Kon y veía a la Sra. Kuchiki que generalmente paseaba por el vecindario en las tardes junto con su esposo de apariencia fría y calculadora: el señor Byakuya Kuchiki, a quien Ichigo no le daba buena espina, y al parecer el sentimiento era mutuo. De vez en cuando era invitado a cenar en casa de ellos, pero Ichigo rechazaba la petición amablemente por lo que solo iban sus hermanas y su padre.

Él simplemente no era una persona muy extrovertida y tampoco le agradaban mucho las reuniones con otras familias (si acaso soportaba las suyas propias y todo gracias a su padre). Según Hisanna, su hija Rukia tampoco era muy sociable.

Ichigo nunca llego a conocer propiamente a la muchacha, pero si la veía muy a menudo. De vez en cuando al chico le gustaba dejar las cortinas abiertas para permitir que la luz del sol entrara y así mantener fresca su habitación; y al parecer también Rukia gustaba de hacer eso, quien resultó vivir justo en el cuarto enfrente de él.

Aunque Ichigo trataba lo más posible de no quedarse mirando como un tipo raro (como esos acosadores psicópatas) hacia la habitación de su vecina, cuando tenía la oportunidad no podía dejar de notar algunas cosas. Por el rabillo del ojo. Miradas casuales. Nada intencional. No, en absoluto.

Rukia parecía una muchacha que le gustaba el dibujo, lo pudo concluir tras ver constantemente los innumerables blocks de dibujo que estaban sobre su escritorio al lado de la ventana, y las pinturas, colores y marcadores regados allí. También parecía que le gustaban los conejos, pues lo que el chico 'inocentemente' pudo notar fue que las cortinas, el edredón, los coijnes, el cuadro, el reloj de pared, la lámpara y el despertador estaban adornados con el animalillo blanco saltarín.

En definitiva ''pocas '' y ''casuales'' se podrían describir a las miradas que echaba el muchacho hacia la habitación. Nada detallistas ni curiosas, para nada.

En fin, Rukia era aplicada, aficionada y quizás un poco infantil a los ojos de Ichigo. Pero al chico no se le escapaba que también su vecina era muy linda y llamativa; aunque pudo notar era muy pequeña a pesar de su edad.

Ella también tenía una atrayente y blanca piel que aparentaba ser muy suave, y también unas hermosas y largas piernas estilizadas que Ichigo veía detenidamente cuando la chica, por supuesto sin saber que era vista, se ponía shorts o faldas que dejaban poco a la imaginación. También eran esos momentos de la chica cambiándose de ropa, en que Ichigo pudo confirmar que la chica tenía un hermoso y firme trasero. Por más que el pobre Kurosaki hijo detestara los pensamientos y actos pervertidos no podía evitar su arranque de hormonas momentáneo cuando la chica (quien olvidaba a veces el cerrar sus cortinas) regresaba de tomarse un baño con solo una toalla puesta y por debajo su ropa interior.

Era notable para el joven, que Rukia duraba mucho tiempo a solas. Mientras que Ichigo una que otra vez estaba con uno o dos amigos en su casa, Rukia estaba sola cada momento que él la veía. Algunas veces al pelinaranjo le daba una sensación un poco incomoda de querer hablarle a la chica cuando la veía salir a la escuela, caso que era siempre pues él la seguía silenciosamente por el mismo camino (iban a la misma institución). Le daba un poco de lástima verla tan sola tanto tiempo, tal vez podría decirle que viniera a su casa un día de esos? Por sus hermanas claro…no por él, en absoluto! el solo le haría un favor a sus hermanas que (en especial Yuzu) hablaban de lo simpática que era y que la querían invitar, y así también le haría el favor de darle a conocer nuevas personas a la vecina. Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Pero dicha sensación no duraba mucho, pues él se obligaba a olvidar el asunto diciéndose a sí mismo que se estaba preocupando demasiado por alguien que ni conoce, si sus '_hermanas'_ querían que la chica fuera a su casa pues que ellas mismas le dijeran.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No era extraño que el mejor amigo de Ichigo, Renji Abarai se quedara a dormir en casa del primero los viernes en la noche. Ambos se conocían desde pequeños, desde el kínder para ser más exactos, además que resultó que iban a la misma academia de karate y una cosa llevo a la otra. A pesar de que ellos negaban o ignoraban el asunto, eran inseparables, confiaban el uno del otro por completo.

Era sábado por la mañana y como era normal, Renji se hallaba roncando como un animal en la habitual colchoneta. Ichigo duró mucho tiempo acostumbrándose a los sonidos guturales de su amigo, fue hace menos de 2 años que empezó a soportarlos sin tener que lanzarle una almohada/taparle la boca con una media usada mientras le gritaba que se callara.

Lo que el de cabellos naranjas no podía soportar eran los pequeños golpes constantes en la cabeza que le estaba dando.

-Q-que mier-?...Que carajos Renji? Quita tu asqueroso pie de mi cara- dijo adormilado el Kurosaki apartando bruscamente el pie del otro, dejándolo caer secamente.

-Tu hermana te está gritando que busques el correo del buzón. Párate de una vez y ve a buscar esa mierda antes de que le diga que se calle y empiece a llorar.-respondió el Abarai con la voz ronca como siempre era en las mañanas.

Ichigo gruño irritado aun con medio cerebro dormido, pero se levantó pues sabía que Renji sería capaz de hacer eso y más a su pobre hermana; el pelirrojo siempre tenía un humor de perros en las mañanas, y más aún si era levantado. Ichigo no era de aquellos que obedecían sumisamente a las órdenes, en especial de alguien como Renji, pero él quería evitar un llanto de magdalena de Yuzu, que él sabía no lo iba a dejar dormir de nuevo.

Como pudo empezó a caminar arrastrando los pies y en el camino pateó suavemente a su amigo que solo emitió un quejido y unas cuantas maldiciones. Con los ojos entreabiertos salió y bajo las escaleras.

Su hermana no estaba gritando para nada, y él se preguntó si Renji solo había soñado esa parte. No era la primera vez que el de tatuajes lo despertaba molesto mientras decía cosas que había soñado y que no diferenciaba de la realidad.

De todas formas siguió caminando sintiéndose muy adormilado hacia el buzón que estaba fuera de la casa.

Tres dedos sin gracia frotaron sus párpados mientras avanzaba ya saliendo de la entrada la casa. Era jodidamente temprano, y él pensó que capaz y ni el estúpido cartero no había llegado siquiera.

Olvidando su pensamiento llego a la acera y se dedicó a abrir torpemente el buzón.

-B-buenos días…-hablo una voz femenina, con un tono de voz incrédulo, cerca de él.

Ichigo parpadeo fuertemente sin darse la vuelta e intentando no sonar muy dormido murmuró: -Hey- dicho esto metió la mano en su buzón de correo y por supuesto, había algunos sobres. Una carta de su tía y tío Yoruichi y Urahara, una factura de electricidad, un catálogo de cosméticos y cocina para Yuzu y revista de deportes para Karin.

-Acabas de despertar?- continuo la voz femenina sonando menos incrédula y más …burlona? La voz era completamente desconocida para el pelinaranjo.

-Por qué lo dices?- preguntó intentando sonar simpático mientras que lentamente se daba la vuelta a ver quién le dirigía la palabra.

…

Woah, Rukia era incluso más bonita y atrayente de cerca.

-Solo traes puesta la ropa interior…-dijo ella dando una mirada rápida hacia abajo.

Ichigo afirmaría completamente que la razón por la que se tomó un momento para captar sus palabras era porque él tenía sueño, no porque se haya quedado embobado mirando el rostro de la chica, pues nunca había notado los profundos y absorbentes orbes violetas de ella.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho la muchacha, abrió su boca bobamente y miro hacia abajo para ver que, sí, estaba completamente desnudo exceptuando por sus boxers negros con los que se acostó a dormir la noche anterior.

Perfecto.

Ichigo ahora estaba completamente rojo como un tomate, no sabía si salir corriendo y correr el riesgo de salir en las noticias siendo anunciado como un exhibicionista pervertido, o actuar como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Situación que CLARAMENTE nunca cabria en ese concepto de 'normal'.

-Una buena primera impresión?- En definitiva el chico descartó la primera idea, no quería salir como un criminal en las noticias, ya era suficiente con que casi todos, hasta sus profesores, pensaran de él como delincuente. El Kurosaki intentaba actuar natural, mientras agarraba el montón de papeles en su mano muy fuerte para demostrar 'relajación y naturalidad'.

Rukia solo alzó una ceja.-Nunca había visto a alguien ir por el correo en solo ropa interior…

-Yo lo hago, todo el tiempo. Algún problema?- bien! Se elogiaba el chico en sus adentros, pues estaba actuando como comúnmente haría.

La chica pareció ignorar su respuesta.-Hay algo en este vecindario que debería haber sido advertida? Como ver gente en ropa interior?

El chico bufo aun manteniendo su postura arrogante.

- Te he visto en menos que eso.

…

¡MIERDA! Exclamó Ichigo en sus adentros, esa era la última y única cosa que se suponía no debía decir.

Si había algo bueno en toda esta estúpida y ridícula situación, esa era la cara asombrada de Rukia con un tono rosado en sus mejillas y sus ojos más grandes que nunca destacando un brillo violeta. Claramente la chica no esperaba una respuesta como esa. La expresión de vergüenza y de asombro que tenía la morena le sacudía por dentro el pecho al Kurosaki.

Pero pronto noto un cambio en sus facciones donde el rosado pasó a ser un rojo de ira y vio como la chica formaba un puño.

¿Esta chica tan pequeña como podía verse aterradora de repente? Sera violenta? Fue lo que rápido pensó el muchacho, pero antes de que sucediera algo peor se le vino a la mente la perfecta excusa.

-Era bromeando.-dijo un tono algo más suave y con un ligero desliz de temor. El chico podía jurar que sus hermanas no estarían muy felices cuando vieran sus revistas todas arrugadas (pues apretaba el manojo de papeles con mucha fuerza).

Rukia se calmó visiblemente y lo miro con cautela, dando la ligera impresión de que era mejor que ella se fuera de ahí y entrara directo a su casa.

-Soy Ichigo.- El intento del Kurosaki para cambiar la conversación era tan torpe como el aire entre ellos.

-Rukia.-contestó ella insegura de si era correcto darle su nombre a un tipo raro como el que tenía en frente.

-Lo sé.- genial, ahora Ichigo sonaba como un completo acosador. Nota mental: nunca socializar con alguien cuando no estas despierto del todo.

La mirada de alarma volvió al perfecto rostro de Rukia.

-Había hablado con tu madre...err…la Sra. Hisana y ella me lo comentó.- dijo apresuradamente. Se sentía como un idiota, diciendo impulsivamente todas esas tonterías. Por lo general, y él se aseguraba de ello, su reputación era algo que él pensaba era correcta e impecable moralmente y no permitía que algo o alguien se lo arruinara. Prácticamente esa mañana toda esa reputación se había ido a la mierda.

-Oh…-susurró ella bajando su postura defensiva –Bueno…fue un placer…supongo.- dijo y se le notaba lo forzado e incómodo de su voz.

Mirar como la chica se volteaba y se dirigía hacia su casa dejando ese encuentro así, alarmó a Ichigo.

Él no podía dejar que terminara así.

-Hey Rukia!- tras decir esto se quiso golpear, ya estaba tratando como cercano a alguien que acababa de conocer para dirigirse a ella por su nombre de pila.

Cuando la chica volteo su mirada sobre su hombro, sus ojos estaban un poco abiertos pues no esperaba el llamado de confianza, pero no parecía verse muy ofendida, lo cual era buena señal.

-Yo no—Yo…- ¿Cómo diablos podía él expresar esto? Ya parecía un completo raro, admitiendo a verlo semi-desnudo y luego saber antes de tiempo el nombre de ella y todo, pero esto podría llevarse el premio. "Lo siento que no estoy usando nada y esas cosas, pero yo quería preguntar...

La Kuchiki volteo su cuerpo completamente para verlo curiosa con su ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Si no haces nada en tu casa y quieres venir a la mía o lo que sea para, tu sabes…compañía-el chico nerviosamente rasco su nuca, demostrando un lado algo ¿tímido? Que nunca en su vida había expresado. Malditas sean las mañanas.- Bueno eres…tu sabes, bienvenida.

La chica frunció un poco más su ceño mirándolo y mostrando una casi imperceptible sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eh ehm! Por mis hermanas! Si! Ellas quieren que vayas, y bueno solo te digo.-dijo evitando su mirada y sudando frió, Ichigo estaba maldiciendo esa mañana incansablemente, desde cuando se comportaba así? Por Dios! Parecía un completo idiota.

Bueno, lo peor que podría pasar era: que la chica, que se notaba que podía llegar a golpearlo, lo haría y luego se iría a su casa para más nunca hablarle ni a él ni a su familia.

Lo que mejor podría pasar….y fue lo que pasó:

Rukia sonrió con un poco más de ganas pero mostrando algo de sorna en su expresión.- Si, claro.- dijo firmemente dejando un poco de gracia sonar en su voz.

Ichigo estaba empezando a pensar que no era muy sana y normal la forma en que su corazón latía tan acelerado en su pecho, y solo por una conversación como esa. El chico empezó a temer por lo que empezaba a sentir.

-Tranquila…esta vez si tendré puesto una camisa y pantalón para cuando vengas.- dijo riendo forzadamente. Un momento…desde cuando ÉL bromeaba? Y para colmo, la ''broma'' le había salido lo más patética posible.

Dios mío, realmente quería salir a la calle y ser atropellado por alguien en ese mismo momento.

-Pfft…-inquirió la chica burlándose un poco, pues al parecer el aspecto de confusión que tenía el Kurosaki valía la pena apreciarlo.

Ichigo la miro algo extrañado por su reacción. Que descaro, burlándose de él en su cara. Aunque…no era correcto juzgarla cuando ella pudo haberlo hecho mucho antes.

-Nos vemos luego…Ichigo-dijo al fin la ojivioleta sonriendo de lado y dejando al muchacho un poco impresionado por el hecho de que ella, al igual que él minutos antes, también le llamó por su nombre.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

La sorpresa y sonrojo de su hermana al ver al chico entrar a la casa y dejar el correo en la mesa le dio a entender al pelinaranjo que en definitiva ella no había dicho algo antes, si…, Renji solo soñó el grito.

-Renji, estabas dormido. Yuzu no había dicho nada- dijo apenas entró a su cuarto viendo a su amigo con un chorro de baba saliendo de su boca mientras estaba en una extraña postura tendido en la colchoneta.

-Oye…muévete, estúpido animal…-empezó el chico, pero no dijo más apenas capto la figura de Rukia en la ventana de la casa de al lado.

-Que, que!?- exclamó el Abarai algo asustado tras haber despertado de repente y mirando sin parar a los lados, buscando el motivo que lo hizo despertar. En eso ve hacia arriba donde Ichigo mira sin parpadear a algún lugar.

El joven de tatuajes siguió la mirada de Ichigo y logró ver a la chica también, y sonriendo se levantó.

-Oye! Vecina!- gritó mirando a la chica quien enseguida giro al llamado algo sorprendida.

-Renji!- alarmado Ichigo trataba de ponerle una mano en la boca a su amigo, pero el otro lo empujó.

-Tu ventana y cortinas están abiertas y podemos verte mientras te desvistes!

Ahora si el pelinaranjo entro en pánico haciendo todo lo posible por callar al otro, pero el otro siempre fue bueno esquivando.

El joven estaba rojo como un tomate, Rukia se estaba era cambiando la camisa, pero tenía una por debajo así que no había visto más de lo necesario.

-No deberías hacer ese tipo de cosas donde Ichigo te puede ver! Él es un pervertido, pero bueno es gay, así que no te preocupes mucho entonces!- Realmente Renji Abarai nunca se cansaria de joder y humillar a Ichigo frente a otros cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad (que no era muy a menudo).

Ichigo finalmente pudo noquear a su mejor amigo quien cayó adolorido al suelo.

-Rukia! No escuches nada de lo que te dijo ese idiota, no soy gay ni nada por el estilo!- se excusó apresuradamente.

-Entonces no eres gay…pero que hay con que me espías mientras me cambio de ropa?- preguntó ella. Normalmente ella lo hubiera golpeado enseguida, pero la situación era bastante graciosa, además de que el de cabellos naranjas no tuvo una mañana muy agradable que digamos. Pobre, ha pasado por tanto, y tan temprano.

Ya se las cobraría después por pervertido.

-N-no no!-el chico dejo salir torpemente sus palabras mientras se sonrojaba pero Rukia en ese momento sólo le sonrió pícaramente mientras deslizaba algo teatral sus cortinas y una ligera risa escapaba de su boca.

Ahora si Ichigo quería morir.

_Malditas mañanas….y malditos amigos._

**The End!**

**LOL! Les gusto? Jaja yo espero que sí! Por review háganmelo saber!**

**Les cuento unos secretos: se me hizo un poco raro poner a Rukia siendo mayor, aunque eso influye mucho xD, también el colocar a Byakuya y a Hisanna como los padres de la ojivioleta. Lo que SII siento que me hacía falta era colocar las típicas peleas de Ichigo y Rukia, pero pensando en una situación tan incómoda como la que pasó e Ichigoo actuando como un bobo no me pareció que era lo ideal jajaja! **

**Aun así quedo bien verdad? D:**

**Bueno…para aquellos que siguen mi otra historia Next to You lamento decirles que aún no tengo el nuevo cap (no me llega naaaada de inspiración, además d que estoy pasando por unos asuntos personales algo complicados), no me maten por favor!**

**Para aquellos que NO han leído mi otro fic les invito a que lo hagan si es de su deseo! :D **

**Sin mucho que decir pues me despido.**

**Nos leemos~~ (**_**dejen review :o)**_


End file.
